An Arrow Through Her Heart
by littlemaryclare
Summary: Bella Swan was cheated on by her ex-fiancee, Edward Cullen. But she's a hunter. Three years later, his sister calls up Edward and tells him to search 'Elizabeth Hudson'. What will he find that will change his love life, forever?
1. No Comment

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for giving this story a chance and it'll be worth it! I SWEAR! Anyway, Bella's POV might change later and everyone is human and no vampires or werewolves or unicorns … those poor unicorns … So yeah, on with the story!**

_Summary: Bella Swan was cheated on by her ex-fiancee, Edward Cullen. But she's a hunter. Three years later, his sister calls up Edward and tells him to search 'Elizabeth Hudson'. What will he find that will change his love life, forever?_

* * *

**_º•~*Arrow Through Her Heart*~•º_**

| | B P O V

I parked my red, ancient Chevy truck in the driveway of my fiancee's house– I mean, mansion, from hunting in the woods with my friend, Jacob. My long-bow was slung over my chest, my quiver was slung behind my shoulder, my throwing knives at my belt, and my hidden blade up my sleeve. And yes, I was a hunter (against the law) and, yep, my fiancee's family was rich. But that's not why I loved Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was the sweetest, cutest, hottest, smartest, and most devoted fiancee any girl could ever find. He had beautiful bronze hair and sparkling emeralds for eyes. How he could love me, a Plain Jane with wavy brown hair and boring brown eyes, I would never understand.

I stepped into the Cullen's house and was bombarded by his foster family. Yes, I said foster family. His foster parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adopted Edward and his present day 'siblings'.

"I don't think you should be here right now …" Said Esme.

"Edward's not availiable right now." Deadpanned Jasper.

"It's your heart." Sighed Rosalie.

"Wanna go do something that's not going upstairs to Edward's room?" Suggested Emmett.

"Now's not a great time." Said Carlisle.

"You'll only break your heart!" Cried Alice. I was at the stairs when I heard Alice's words. I turned around to face her. Her electric blue eyes were filled with worry. I just sighed and continued my way up the stairs.

I reached Edward's bedroom. The door was wide open and there were moans and kissing sounds coming from it. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

Edward, my Edward, was lying on top of and making out with Forks' Town Slut, what's her name? Tanya Denali? Yeah, that.

I gave a small gasp, and it was if my whole world crumbled to dust. He was my everything, my all. We've even done everything together, for crying out loud! But now, he was my nothing. I almost fainted, but I had to stay strong.

I saw the canvas that I had painted for Edward last year on his wall, above his bed. It was a painting of a picture that I had taken of us. They still hadn't noticed me and I had an idea.

I didn't make a sound as I loaded my bow.

Neither when I took off my engagement ring and slipped it onto the arrow.

Neither when I aimed my arrow at the canvas, pulled the string, and let go.

The arrow barely missed Edward's head as it zoomed toward the canvas. He must have heard it whooshing past because he looked up.

The arrow had hit the canvas, and guess where it hit. Not his head, not his groin, but my chest. Right where my heart would be. How fitting.

Edward looked up at me, then the canvas, then back at me. His eyes were wide with disbelief. Tanya

Um, yeah, about that … I kinda didn't tell him that I was a hunter … but that doesn't matter right now.

He got off of Tanya and went to me. He tried to tell me how 'sorry' he was and how it was an 'accident'. But raised my hand to say 'stop'.

"Save it. We're done." I said, emotionlessly, and pointed at the canvas.

"Please, Bella, don't do this to me! I didn't mean to! I just– She just– Just please, don't leave me!" He sobbed. I didn't understand. I should have been the one sobbing, he has no right. He's the one who cheated.

I slung my bow over my chest, stormed out of the room and out of the house, with Edward in pursuit. But on the way, I heard Alice say something.

"We're still here for you." I only just heard as I exited the house.

I ran into the woods, needing to go anywhere except back there, Edward still on my tail.

We were running for five minutes and I was getting tired of this. In a swift movement, I took a throwing knife from my belt and made it look like I was throwing it at Edward when I actually threw it at the tree right next to him. He ducked and tried to shield himself, but then he realised I hit the tree.

I retrieved my knife and started to run again, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, please, stop!" Edward called out. I stopped, but I didn't turn to face him.

"What do you want? I told you we were done." I saw a squirrel up in a tree and threw a knife at it, right through the heart. It fell to the ground. I picked it up, took the knife out, and hung it on my belt. My other kills were in my truck … that I left in the Cullen's driveway.

"Tanya meant nothing, I swear!" He tried to persuade me. I swiftly turned around to face him.

"If she meant nothing, then why were you making out with her?" I asked him, acidly. He flinched at my tone.

"She just came to my house and demanded to see me–" He started.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." I interrupted.

"Then why did you ask?" He blurted out, anger in his tone.

"Because you're– I mean, were my boyfriend!" I thundered. More tears fell from his eyes at my correction.

I saw another squirrel perched on the branch behind him. I loaded my bow and raised it, aiming at the squirrel. Edward raised his hands, thinking I was aiming at him.

"You know what? I'm sick of this. I've already told you that we're done, do you want me to say it again?"

"No! No, no, no, no no!" He shook his head violently. I let go of the string. Edward didn't have enough time to duck, and it whooshed past his ear, killing the squirrel. I ran past him to retrieve my arrow and my kill. Then I ran away. Edward, having no time to catch up, was left behind.

I knew these woods better than him since I've been around these parts since I was twelve and I am now nineteen.

I ended up in La Push when I finished my little hike. I went to Jacob's house, sobbed in his arms for a few hours, then found the strength to move on.

I felt the need to start over, be someone else, you know, so I dyed my hair blonde and got sea green eye contacts. Then I changed my name, payed someone to forge my documents, and moved to London, England.

And that was the day Isabella Marie Swan disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

* * *

**You guys liked that? Awesome. Review please! No flames, or I'll cry :'(**


	2. Moving On and Up

**Author's Note: Thank-you guys for your reviews! Each time I update, I'm gonna show a featured comment and I may answer it right here! So review, 'cause you're in the running to be featured in my notes! Thanks!**

**This update's review: "This was awesome! Is this like a mix of Twilight and Hunger Games?" Review by Emmett's Chica.**

**Author's response: "Yeah, I got some ideas from The Hunger Games but I decided not to make it a cross-over because it's more about Bella and how she deals with the situation. Thanks for reviewing!"**

**… Here we go with chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER2 | MOVING ON AND UP | BPOV**

I shot my arrow at the final target. Bullseye. As always.

My name is Elizabeth Hudson, but people call me Beth.

I live in London, England, and I'm the world's number one female archer who competes in the Summer Olympics. About them, they're coming soon, in, what, a year or so? Yeah. That's why I'm training super-hard. Shooting fifty targets a day and keeping in shape. Sounds easy, eh? No. But with the help of my friend and manager, Angela Weber, this is all possible.

See, I was in the airport, I've just arrived from Seattle, Washington, and I was at the baggage claim, looking for my bag but someone bumped into me from behind.

***~Flashback~***

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The woman said. She looked about my age, with black hair, brown doe eyes, and a light olive complexion.

"It's alright, I thought I was going to bump into someone." We laughed.

"Yeah … Anyway, I'm Angela, Angela Weber." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Elizabeth Hudson." I smiled.

***~Flashback over~***

"Beth!" Melanie yelled.

I met Melanie at _Baxter's Bites_. Angela had introduced me to her friends, Daniel Curtis, Melanie Dean, and Ben Cheney. I had introduced them to a friend of mine who came with me to England, Jacob Black. He had to go back to La Push after a month of staying with me in England, but he visits often. Anyway, Dan and Mel were together, and so were Angie and Ben. I was pretty much the loner of the group … nah, I'm joking. I actually have a boyfriend, Zachary Freeman.

He's the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. He's caring, sweet, smart, wise, and hot! His dark auburn curls are like silk and his eyes, oh I could get lost forever in his whiskey brown eyes. Zach's been completely supportive about my career and showing up at all of my games, tournaments and practices and he has such a way with words. We know each other, completely and have been together ever since I bumped into him at _Baxter's Bites_ in the airport.

"Coming!" I yelled to Mel and ran to my friends. They were sitting in the stands, watching me shoot the targets.

"Good job today, Beth!" Zach said and kissed me. We broke apart for air after a little while.

"Anyway, there's a little someone to see you! … Or should I say rather large …" Melanie squealed then trailed off.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Jacob popped up from behind the seats in our row, so he was in the row behind us. He put his hands on his hips and had a mock angry expression on his face.

"Jacob!" I screamed and rushed over the seats to hug him. Another person jumped up but I didn't really see who.

"Jacob, did you really have to ruin the surprise?" A feminine voice asked. I pulled away from Jacob to see who it was. It was a young lady who had ebony black hair and a light-mocha complexion. She looked really pretty.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to this fine archer?" The pretty mystery lady asked.

"Oh, yeah. Ellie, this is my girlfriend, Vanessa Cullen, and Nessie, this is my friend from childhood, Elizabeth Hudson." Vanessa and I shook hands. Hmm, Cullen … where have I heard that before … who cares.

"But call me Beth," I said.

"And call me Nessie." Nessie said. We smiled at each other.

"Alright, alright, you've met, now let's go to Baxter's Bites!" Jacob pumped his fist into the air and jumped over the seats to get to the bottom of the stand. I shook my head and took the stairs, like a normal person. Everyone followed, Zach wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

_Baxter's Bites_ was the restaurant we usually went to to hang out. We started going there ever since we found it at the airport … but we don't go to the airport location. We go to the one near my mansion. We go there on a regular basis, so everyone there already knows what we order.

We just ate our usual meal, chatted, and eventually, it was time to go home.

I love my life, but for some reason, I feel that there's more to my life than this …

**EPOV**

I sighed, looking down at our picture. We were at prom. She looked so beautiful.

A stray tear fell out of my eye. I should have never cheated on her. And now look where I am, crying over my ex-fiancé.

Three years ago, I had a fiancé, Bella Swan. She was my everything, she was my all. I could never put into words how much I loved her.

But then … then came that dreaded day. That day when I cheated on her. Well, except … I didn't really cheat on her. This girl called Tanya Denali demanded to see me and forced herself on me. And that's where she caught me.

She shot an arrow with her engagement ring on it through a canvas with a beautiful painting of us. And it went straight through her chest, exactly where her heart would be, on the painting.

After that, she went into the forest. I went after her and told her I was sorry. But she threw a knife at me, killed a few squirrels, then ran away. I never even knew she could hunt like that.

The only thing I have left of her is her arrow, which I left stuck in the canvas with the engagement ring at my parent's house, and this picture that I'm holding right now.

"Eddie!" Tanya's voice shrieked. Why did I even get with her? She's the one who broke us up!

"Coming!" I yelled. I put the picture back into the bottom drawer of my bedside table. If Tanya saw it … so help me God.

My phone rang just as I stood up. I looked at the caller I.D. Alice. What could she want now? I hit the answer button.

"Alice? What's up?" I said, casually, as if I hadn't been crying just five minutes ago.

"Edward? This is important. Get onto your iPad and search up 'Elizabeth Hudson'. And step on it!"

"Alright, alright." I grabbed my iPad from my study table and tapped the 'Safari' icon, not hanging up on Alice. I searched Elizabeth Hudson, wondering what this has to do with my life. The results came up and I read them.

"Hey, I– Oh my God! I'll call you back." I hung up on her. As I was scrolling down, I had reached a picture of Bella. But she had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Other than that, she looked exactly like the Bella I dated all through high school and proposed to.

I clicked on images and looked through the results. She was armed with a bow and arrow in some of them, in others, she was with a guy with dark auburn hair. I went back onto the search and clicked the Wikipedia link.

Her biography was really short and weird. At one point, it said, "No-one knows about her childhood, birthplace, hometown, and parents. It's strange, it's like she mysteriously appeared in London and became famous."

I frowned. News of her talent in Archery came out three years after Bella disappeared.

I searched up something else. The Ghost of the Woods. It was an urban legend of a ghost. The rumors of this ghost came out just mere weeks after Bella disappeared in the woods.

Picture of the ghost came out and if you looked really closely, she looked like Bella with her hunting equipment.

The legend was based on Bella's disappearance. A girl broke up with her boyfriend after she caught him cheating -wince- and ran into the woods and disappeared off the face of the Earth.

If you follow her trail in the woods, you'll find her running away, her bow slung across her chest, her quiver at her back, her knives at her belt. If you stare at her for too long, she'll stop and look at you for three seconds and just vanish into thin air.

All these clues … they seem to connect somehow.

I went back onto Elizabeth Hudson's Wikipedia page. She lived in London, England. I searched for the next time she would participate in a public event. London's annual Festival of Sport. **(A/N I made that up, it's not actually real.)**

Elizabeth was the best archer in the world, so she would obviously be at this parade! Then I can see her!

I started packing things I needed, so I could stay in London.

"Tanya! I'm going to London!" I yelled, as I ran down the stairs. Tanya got up from the couch and came to me. She was watching some random sitcom, what was it? _Kiss and Tell_? Yeah.

"What? Why?" Tanya whined.

"Um, personal reasons. And you can't come." I added quickly. I knew she was going to ask. The last thing I needed was her annoying form following me around.

"Oh." Her shoulders visibly sagged, so I promised her I'd get her something, grabbed my coat, and jumped out the door.

I stopped at my parent's house before going to the airport because I needed to get a few things.

I ran up the stairs to my room without even greeting my parents. Yep, that's how focused I was on this.

I stood on my bed and pulled the arrow out of the wall, leaving a huge hole in the canvas and the wall. I also took the engagement ring and the canvas. Then I ran out of the house with a quick 'bye' to my parents.

I sped towards the airport in Seattle like a lunatic. I should have been pulled over at the speed I was going but these parts are rarely patrolled. If Bella were in the car, she would tell me to slow down. I smiled and winced at the same time at the thought of Bella.

Everything went by really fast and the next thing I knew, I was in London.

I pulled out my iPad and checked the date. 24th of August. The festival is tomorrow!

I rented a car and drove to a hotel that's near the location of the festival. It was an hour away from the airport, but I managed it. By the time I got a room and moved my stuff in, it was already nine pm, so I went to bed.

Tomorrow, I _will_ get some answers.


	3. It's Her

**Sorry for not updating, you guys! I've been caught up with the other fan-fics … and yeah … well, anyway, welcome to Chapter 3! :D**

**CHAPTER3 | IT'S HER | EPOV**

Today is the day of the Festival of Sport. I was currently in a taxi, which was speeding to Brandon Park, where the festival would be.

What if Elizabeth was actually Bella? What would happen? I'd try to get her back, or at least get her to forgive me. I can't sleep without knowing she hasn't forgiven me.

When the car reached the park, I paid the driver with the euros I exchanged at the hotel and leaped out of the car.

I ran past the white tents, which were supposed to be little shops selling food or jewellery or show bags or something like that. I also ran past families sitting in front of a huge stage. I sighed. If I hadn't cheated, I could've had a family with Bella.

After running for maybe ten minutes, I found a wide fenced area where B– Elizabeth was standing and welcoming children from a line in front of the gate into the area and showing them how to use a bow and and arrow and getting them to shoot one of the targets that were set up.

I ran towards the area as fast as my legs could go and accidentally slammed into someone. The man who I crashed into glared at me, then looked back at Elizabeth.

Be– Elizabeth was busy teaching a girl who looked around thirteen, although there were four other kids who were trying to shoot the target in front of them.

The girl looked like a little version of Bella. Wavy, brown, waist-length hair and an ivory complexion. The girl shot an arrow at the target in front of her with her bow and it nearly hit bullseye, missing by a quarter of an inch.

A little boy, who looked about ten, decided that he was finished. He set down his bow, retrieved his arrows, and set down his arrows next to his bow. He then walked out of the area, found his parents, and went to another attraction.

Bell– Elizabeth came to the line to ask another kid to have a turn, but I had to speak up.

"Elizabeth! Hey!" I called out. Elizabeth tried to look for me, since I called out. Everyone looked at me. I don't think that they think I should be in this type of thing … it was set up for kids.

Elizabeth's bow was in her hand and her quiver was slung over her shoulder. Her wavy, blonde hair was in a pony-tail behind her head and she was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark-blue graphic tee and black jeans. She still looks good in blue.

I ran to the fence where Bella– Elizabeth was and Elizabeth came closer to where I was.

"Can I help y– Hey … you seem familiar … have we met before?" She asked, confusion clear in her sea green eyes.

Even her voice sounded the same as Bella. Like wind chimes.

"Yes? No? Well, I dunno! That's what I came here for." I stuttered. Elizabeth looked just as lost as I was.

"Well, for starters, what's your name?" She asked, skeptically.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I said, gingerly, as if waiting for her to suddenly attack me for what I did.

Elizabeth held up her index fingers as if to say, wait a minute, I'm thinking. After a while, she shook her head.

"No, I don't think I've met you before now. Well … I … ugh." She felt her pockets and came with a sharpie marker and a slip of paper. She used the fence as a lean-on as she wrote something on the paper. Elizabeth looked up and held out the paper.

"Here. It's my number. I'm not usually supposed to give it out to fans, but I have a feeling that something's important about you." I nodded, took the paper, and slipped it into my jacket pocket.

"I have to get back to the kids, so, uh, if you'll excuse me." Elizabeth went back to the impatient line of kids and their parents. She was so much like Bella; kind, loving, understanding, same looks and voice.

Ugh! Why did I have to cheat on Bella?

**BPOV**

Today's events were somewhat weird. It's the Festival of Sport, today, so I was at Brandon Park, holding an Archery station for kids.

One of the kids I worked with looked familiar. She had wavy, brown, waist-length hair, brown doe eyes and ivory skin. She told me her name was Isabel. Hmm … strange.

And then a man, who was about my age, called out my name, and guess what? Yep, he looked familiar, too! He had messy bronze hair and emeralds for eyes. He looked like the human incarnation of the Greek God, Adonis.

Something about him told me that he was an important case … so, I gave him my number. Something Angela has constantly told me not to do.

He told me his name was Edward Cullen. Oh my God! I just realised … he has the same surname as Vanessa! And come to think of it, some of their facial features are kind of the same! Wow, this is really, really weird. I'll have to confront Nessie later.

* * *

**Sorry again, guys! Short Chapter! But anyway, I'm going to be busy because of Christmas and stuff, oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And see you later! ;)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for not updating a lot, but I'm not really into writing a lot but I'll try and get over 7 chapters or 15 … if you guys are nice … 17. :D But yeah … anyway, I'll try and update more**

**-Emcee Bean**


End file.
